Beauty Marks
by StolenHope
Summary: One-shot, cute-ish  I guess? , light yaoi, ZaraYumi. Read and Reveiw?


I fix my hair and stared in the mirror admiring my own beauty; a warrior should always look his best going into battle after all.

My mind drifts back to my mission; protect the pillar at all costs. I had no fear of my mission, I would look stunning going in and if I died, I would be going out as the most beautiful Shinigami that ever lived, such a pleasant thought really, but still there was a tinge of fear in me…. Not for me, but for my captain, Captain Zaraki; the true Kenpachi.

A sigh broke through my parted lips as I turned away from the mirror. He would be in Hueco Mundo. I wouldn't be able to see him fight. I wouldn't know if he survived or if he finally met his match.

"Zaraki," the name was bitter sweet on my tongue, it was the name that I had treasured for so long, the name I had screamed out in so many of my wildest dreams.

I left my chamber and slide the door shut behind me before heading across the patio and down the stairs into the courtyard. I wanted to see my captain for what could be the last time, I wanted to show him that I was going into battle looking more beautiful then ever but I didn't want to seem desperate for his attention. I wanted him to remember me as a strong, beautiful, independent warrior.

When I reached the courtyard, I couldn't help but hold my breath as I took in the vision ahead. He was swinging his sword in a kendo position, his chest was bare and his scars gleamed over his body. He wasn't training though, he never trained - he was just naturally the strongest.

I slowly made my way towards him trying to hold back the anxiety that was rotting in my gut. I wanted to tell him not to go, that he should stay and fight in Kurakara Town with me, fight by my side as I had fought by his for so many years but I would never do that, battle was his passion as he was mine.

"Captain Zaraki," I said smiling as I finished the short trip to his side, "warming up your blade?"

"My blade is always warmed up," his scratchy voice seemed almost hypnotic.

He wasn't beautiful, at least not in the traditional aspect, but the scars on his body stood out and made him into a gorgeous warrior. Those scars were his beauty marks, the thing that made him more then normal, made him exceptionally beautiful.

"Your always going to be looking for that one good fight but what if you choose the wrong place this time?" I know it wouldn't work, I knew he would instantly see right through my attempt and just tell me that I was being an idiot but he just stared at me.

"It's not the wrong choice though," he said as confident as ever and a part of me was torn.

"Captain, you can't know that," I said and instantly regret rolled over me. It sounded so desperate, it sounded as if I was pleading for him to stay and there was no beauty in that. 

"Look at it this way, there are going to be five captains and the captain-commander in Kurakara Town, which is not really a large area but I will be going to a place with an infinite number of enemies, a true warrior's dream," he said with a smile melting over his lips.

I wanted to express my every feeling for him, I wanted to tell him everything but to plead is an ugly act and I would never soil myself in such a way… so I will tell him like a warrior.

"Show them what the true Kenpachi can do" _Stay safe, _"and remember, death is for the weak," _Don't die on me, _"I'll be waiting to hear all the stories when you get back" _You better come back to me._

I wanted to grab him and kiss him, to plead and reason with him, to find the one thing that would make him stay but as he was a warrior, I was beautiful and neither of us could disgrace what we were.

"You better believe you'll hear some good ones," he said letting the excitement leak into each syllable of his words.

"I hope you have fun," _I love you._

He didn't turn to me but he froze. I knew that he had heard every word I had said and I could only hope that he had been able to understand everything I meant, the way he always could before.

"Don't worry Yumichika this will not be my last fight, I will come back," he slide his sword back into it's sheath and continued staring ahead, "After all, I have something to come back for now."

He left for his battle and I left for mine and I knew that we would both return, he had his reason and mine was to hear him tell me that he loved me.


End file.
